


It's a Strange World

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dr. Rodney McKay, steam<s>mmmmmmm</s>punk style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Strange World

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [Painted Spires](http://community.livejournal.com/paintedspires/) prompt _steampunk AU_.


End file.
